


Good Impression

by LoveKills



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKills/pseuds/LoveKills
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Reader





	Good Impression

To Charles Xavier, everyone should have a second chance to remake their lives. So after they took Apocalypse down. He knew that he needed to bring Warren, Ororo, and Psylocke. They had nowhere to go. So he invited them to come to his school. It took some convincing but they finally agreed. Now he just needs to introduce them to the other students and X-Men. Which couldn’t be easy since they already know them from being on Apocalypse side. When Xavier brought them to the house. Everyone would just stare at them. Too scared to try and pick up a conversation with them. 

“I don't know why even know why Professor Xavier thinks that they can play nice. I mean they almost kill us” Scott once said walking around the school. Making everyone roll their eyes since Scott has been talking bad about the three new members of the X-Men. “You know you talk some real big talk. Why don’t you go over there and tell them instead of us.” Y/N spoke already fed up from hearing him complain. This just made Scott get annoyed since Y/N rarely talk. Along Jean is best friend with Y/N. “I kinda agree with Scott,” Kurt spoke up with his thick accent. “You guys are such an asshole. They’re mutants just like us. We already get judged by people that don’t have power. We don’t need from each other.” Y/N replied looking at the group. When no said anything. Y/N just rolled her eyes and walked outside to get some fresh air. 

After 10 minutes of being outside and sitting near the pond. She sees Ororo sitting on the bench staring at the kids playing around the yard. She stood up and walk over to her. Once Ororo notices that Y/N was walking over to her. She started to get nervous thinking that Y/N was going to come and tell her to leave. When Y/N finally get to Ororo, she smiled softly. “Hey, I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Y/N. “ “Ororo” was all Ororo could let out since Y/N hasn’t told her anything rude yet. “ I know, Professor Xavier told us all three of your names,” Y/N replied. “Can I join you?” Y/N asked staring at her. “I’m sorry,” Ororo asked confused. “Can I join you?” Y/N asked again pointing at the spot next to her on the bench. Ororo just nods staring down at the ground. “I have been meaning to come up to you guys and tell you that if you three need anything. I will gladly help.” Y/N spoke up staring at Ororo. “Thanks, you’re the first to want to help,” Ororo replied staring at Y/N shyly. “Yeah, I know. I’m very sorry about the ones that are just plain out rude around here. We’re already judged by normal people. We honestly don’t need it from each other.” Y/N answer playing with her pants that are rip. “You don’t need to apologize,” Ororo replied smiling at Y/N, who smile back

Later that day, Ororo told Psylocke and Warren about Y/N coming up to her. “She didn’t tell you anything rude?” Psylocke who’s real name is Elizabeth, but only Ororo and Warren know. “She didn’t. She actually said that if we need anything that we could go to her. I have been thinking that we could tell her about homework for English. Warren only knows so little English since it’s isn’t his first language.” Ororo suggests looking hopeful. “I don’t know. This is the first meeting.” Eliza replied. Leaving them silent to think about the situation at hand. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Warren opens the door to find Y/N standing there. “Hey, Professor Xavier is asking if he can see you guys in his office,” Y/N said staring at them. “Why he send you?” Warren asked crossing his arms. “I actually don’t know. He can send a message through his mind and everything.” Y/N replied honestly making a face like she was embarrassed for not thinking of Charles's power. “Did he tell you about what he wanted us?” Psylocke asked. Y/N shook her head. “Do you mind showing us where it is?” Ororo asked since she knew they didn’t know where the Professor's office was. “I don’t mind.” Y/N smile that at least Ororo was asking for her help. 

They all start to follow Y/N’s lead towards the Professor’s office. “What did you say your name was?” Psylocke spoke walking up next to Y/N. “I didn’t really say, my bad. I’m Y/N” Y/N held her hand out for her. Psylocke just stares at it, making Y/N just put her hand and shrug. “How’re your classes going?” Y/N asked staring at them. Ororo stares at Psylocke and Warren hoping they would admit that they need in English. Warren sighed. “Actually we have been falling behind in English,” Warren confesses making Ororo smile and nod. “Well if you want, I could help you guys. It has been going too fast.” Y/N replied looking at them. “Sure” Psylocke let out. 

Once they arrive at Professor Xavier Office. Y/N turns to them and nod. “This is where I drop you off,” Y/N spoke looking at them. “After you guys could come over to my room if you want to help with the English homework. It’s in the same hallway as you guys but it down the hall to your left. 206” Y/N continued before leaving them to speak to Professor Xavier. 

Professor Xavier just wanted to ask them about how they were settling down. Making sure that they feel welcome. Of course, Ororo was excited to tell him about Y/N. It was no surprise to Charles, Y/N has always been the girl to make everyone feel included. So, Charles encourages them to go to her after their talk. He wants them to make more friends that aren’t each other. 

So that is exactly what they did. They made their way to Y/N’s room. They could hear Y/N running around the room. Ororo just shrugs and knocks on her door. Y/N opens the door out of the breath. “Hey” Y/N let out smiling at them. “Hi,” Ororo replied. “So are you ready?” Y/N asked looking at them. They just nod and walked into the room. 

After the study session that they had. The three of them always went to Y/N if they had a question. Slowly they started to let Y/N into their group. They would find themselves hanging out instead of studying. They would just get to know each other. Even found out Y/N was a pathokinesis. There was even a time that they went to Y/N and asked if she wanted to join their little Friday hangout that they have every week. Y/N was studying outside leaning against a tree. Warren, Psylocke, and Ororo walked up to her, whispering to one another. Finally, Psylocke pushed Warren towards Y/N almost falling on her. This made Y/N look up and saw the three of them. “Hey” Y/N spoke closing her book. “Hey, we were wondering if you will like to join us this Friday in our room. We do this hangout and we thought maybe you will like to join us.” Warren asked nervously while looking at the two girls behind him. They both nod and smile. “Sure, I would love to,” Y/N answered smiling at them. After that, Y/N would join them for their Friday hangouts. 

Eventually, Charles would send the X-Men on mission including Warren, Psylocke, and Ororo. The rest of them would be okay around during the mission but after they return to the mansion, they would ignore them. Y/N had tried to include them but they quickly told her to don’t try. She wanted the rest of them to see the three of them as a friend, not a threat. 

As the months came. Warren started to feel feelings for Y/N. He would make an effort to look good around Y/N. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by Ororo and Elizabeth. They would tease him about his crush. But they care enough that they would pull themselves away from hangouts leaving Warren and Y/N alone. “Ororo and Psylocke didn’t come,” Y/N asked looking up and seeing Warren by himself. “Yeah, they wanted to nap. I hope you don’t mind that it’s only me.” Warren answered, thinking that maybe Y/N is starting to get bored with him. “I don’t mind. You’re actually pretty fun to be around” Y/N replied smiling and started to walk towards the lake that they always hang out. “I doubt that.” Warren objected. “Are you saying that I’m lying?” Y/N asked crossing her arms. “Hey if the shoe fits, wear it.” Warren answers shrug smiling. “Well, I will have you know that I don’t lie. I don’t got time for that.” Y/N huffed looking away while still having her arms cross. After a minute, Y/N stopped pouting and acted like normal. “But thank you for saying that I’m fun,” Warren spoke once they got to the lake, sitting on the grass. “It’s the truth.” Y/N dismissed. “I have been meaning to say that thank you,” Warren adding looking at Y/N, who made a confused face “What for?” Y/N questioned. “For getting to know us before you judge us,” Warren replied. “You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to. You guys better than anyone who was here before. You ain’t stuck up” Y/N said looking at Warren. They stayed like that just staring at each other while smiling. “Can I kiss you?” Warren asked quietly making it almost hard to hear. Y/N smiled and leans in to kiss Warren. It was a simple peck but it made both of them blushed. “Next time don’t ask. Makes it a bit awkward.” Y/N said once they both stopped blushing. 


End file.
